Perfect Stranger
by divaaaofcourage
Summary: Mimato one shot. Summary inside.


**Title: **Perfect Stranger

**Characters: **Yamato "Matt" Ishida & Mimi Tachikawa

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own the characters or Digimon. Just the story.

**Rated: **K

**Summary:** Matt knows her but she doesn't know him. He made the first move and then what happens? Mimato one shot. Matt's POV.

* * *

><p>She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I always see her walking by the same street alone in the summer sun almost everyday. She must be living somewhere in this neighbourhood but I never got a chance to know her. I always make an effort to look out of my bedroom window from the third floor at two in the afternoon because she will definitely be here everyday.<p>

Sometimes, when I go to the nightclubs near home, I would see her alone at the bar. I want to get to know her; I really do. I feel that there is something different about this girl but I never really had the courage to go up to her and even say hello. Since the first time I saw her at that same nightclub, she stole my heart away and I've laid my eyes on her ever since.

I think I shall suck it all up and make my move. It makes me wonder on how she can actually catch my eye since the first time I saw her without even making any contact with her at all. I know on which days she will be at the nightclub and yes, tonight is one of those nights that she will be there.

* * *

><p>I'm in the nightclub now and I'm scanning the room just to look for her and yes, there she is, sitting at the bar alone. You can do this, Ishida. I take a deep breath and headed towards her.<p>

"Hey," I greeted her.

She looks at me with her caramel eyes and smiles. Would you look at that? She looks so beautiful... No other words can describe her.

"Hello," she greets me back.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Sure, make yourself comfortable."

I sat next to her at the bar and motioned to the waiter for a drink.

"Are you from around here?" I ask.

She nods, "Yeah, I live here in Odaiba."

I kept my mouth shut. Her beauty is just... Priceless. God must really love me to actually send me this girl. Who knows? She and I may have a future together. Let's imagine this. She and I, husband and wife. She and I, as parents and we have kids running around the house. And we, for sure, will have really good-looking kids, I might add.

"What about you?"

I snap out of my thoughts when I heard her question.

"What about me, what?"

She chuckles. I'm melting...

"I mean, are you from around here?"

I suddenly feel so dumb.

"Oh yes, I'm from around here. As in, Odaiba, I mean. Born here, lived here and never moved out."

"I'm born in Odaiba too but I moved out of Japan during my teen years and recently, I just moved back here and now I'm living alone in a private apartment."

"Private apartment, huh? Why did you move out of Japan, by the way?"

I may seem like some busybody, like I'm sticking my nose into her private life but I just want to get to know her. She seems so interesting.

"My parents and I moved to New York because we wanted to do something different for a change as a family."

"Ah, so you're an only child."

"Mhm but I get really lonely sometimes."

"I completely understand that."

"You're an only child too?"

"No, I have a younger brother."

"He must be really handsome too."

Wait, what? _Really handsome too?_She must have think that I'm really handsome. Wow. I'm amazed.

"Well, even I have to admit that he's better-looking than me," I say.

"It doesn't matter, does it? You're both brothers anyway."

"Yeah, true."

"Anyways, I got to get going. I'll see you around, maybe?"

My heart sank as I watch her take the last sip of her drink and grabs her purse at the same time, all prepared to leave.

"No wait," I stopped her.

She looks at me, perplexed.

"Stay a little longer. We can hang out together."

"I'm sorry, honey, but we don't know each other," she laughs.

"Then we'll start our friendship here," I smile.

She stands there and tilts her head to the side, giving me a smile from ear to ear. Dear God, I really want this girl. I need this girl. She completes me. As simple as that. My whole life, I feel like there is something in me that's missing and now, I can honestly say that this girl standing in front of me right here is the missing puzzle piece.

"Well, if you say so," she says.

"My name is Matt Ishida," I reach out my hand to shake hers.

She grabs my hand and shakes it, "My name is Mimi Tachikawa."

I finally get to know her name. All this while I only knew how she looks like. She crosses my mind every single day and I actually forgot about her name. How stupid can I be?

* * *

><p>I am proud of myself for making the first move and I never regretted doing so. Since then, she and I became the best of friends and soon, we started dating. A few years down the road, we got married and have a family of our own. It's amazing how some perfect stranger can be the one for you. Thank you, God, for bringing her to me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>You like it? Simple? I don't know. You tell me. Let me just say this. Mimato is in fact, the first couple I had ever shipped and yes, I still do ship them. Mimato is the closest to my heart. Anyways, tell me what you think. Leave a review, yes? Thanks a bunch!

Oh and if you spot any errors, just close one eye and pretend I ever had errors :D


End file.
